Chuck versus the CAT Squad Anniversary Special
by Argo0
Summary: Sarah Bartowski knows exactly what to get for her wonderful husband for their five year anniversary. Chuck/Sarah/Carina/Zondra.


**Warning:**This story contains sex between multiple people. If this bothers you, hit back now.

"Sarah," Chuck called out to the dark apartment.

It was there fifth wedding anniversary, and even though Chuck had wanted to do the right thing and take his wife out for a romantic night on the town, she had adamantly told him not to. Thinking that she had spent the day preparing a nice candlelight dinner for them, Chuck frowned as he looked around his living room, no food, no candles, no light and most importantly no Sarah. "Sarah," he called out again, taking off his jacket and shoes once he closed the door.

"In here," was the response he got from his wife, her voice coming from their bedroom.

Eager to see his wife and whatever surprise she'd cooked up for him in their bedroom, Chuck quickly walked through their living room and hallway and opened the door only to receive the shock of his life. There on their marital bed was Sarah, wearing a baby blue transparent negligée over matching panties and having forgone the bra, her perfect breast visible to his lust filled eye. The image of his wife in such a state would rarely leave him with the ability to function, but when combined with the sight that accompanied her, he really didn't stand a chance.

Lying on either side of Sarah were Carina and Zondra, her bridesmaids and former teammates, and were wearing even less than his wife. Carina had on a light pink bra and panty set while Zondra was wearing a black corset with black panties and fish net stockings. All three women were smiling at him, a sultry smirk from Zondra, a seductive yet mischievous grin from Carina and an adoring and sincere smile from his wife. "Surprise," she said huskily, as her husband continues his impression of a goldfish. "Do you like your gift?"

"Um… I… wha…?" Chuck tried to verbalise what coherent thoughts he was having, but failing spectacularly, causing the three women to laugh.

"I thought you said he was eloquent," Carina chuckled.

"He usually is," Sarah defended her husband, but couldn't help smiling at his condition. "Guess the sight of three half naked women on his bed overheated his brain. May take a while for him to reboot."

Carina gave another small chuckle, this time at Sarah. "Look at you with all your nerdisms," she said. "Overheated. Reboot. Looks like you've been assimilated."

Sarah gives an unapologetic shrug. "I regret nothing," she said before addressing her husband, who was just starting to recover from the shock. "So here's your present Chuck. Zondra and Carina are going to be here for the next forty eight hours and until they leave, we three are yours to command."

Whatever progress Chuck may have been making towards 'rebooting' vanished as his brain relapsed and he continued to look like an amateur mime. Finally after a few seconds, Sarah's words seem to register with his brain as he broke his silence. "Um… What?" he questioned his wife.

Sarah couldn't help herself but smile at her husband and how adorable he was. She then turned her attention back to the two women flanking her. "Doesn't look like he's quite there yet. You two mind helping him out?"

Nodding their affirmation, Carina and Zondra got up from the bed and made their way to where the Chuck shaped statue stood. Zondra, preferring not to waste any more time, grabbed Chuck's shirt and ripped it open, sending all of the buttons flying everywhere. "Not bad," she said, looking at his toned body. "Now let's see why Walker would marry you," she continued as she grabbed his head and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

It took Chuck's brain a minute to get into gear after being overloaded from before, but soon he realised that his very hot wife's very hot friend was kissing him and invading his mouth with her tongue. Not on to look a gift horse in the mouth, Chuck began fully participating in the kiss, darting his own tongue out to duel Zondra's, causing her to moan into his mouth. Meanwhile Carina lowered herself down onto her knees and brought her hands to Chuck's crotch, massaging his growing erection through his pants. Soon Carina was able to feel him getting much bigger as she smiled with glee. "Now let's see what we have here," she said mischievously, before unzipping Chuck's fly and pulling out his hard cock, only to have her eyes widen at the size of it. "Holy crap! I guess that solves the mystery of why Walker married you."

Zondra broke her kiss with Chuck to look down at what Carina was making a fuss about. When she saw Chuck's thick eight inch long penis, her eyes too widened with astonishment. "Jesus, Walker!" she exclaimed, as she looked at the appendage with awe and lust. "Damn I'd marry this guy as well if he was packing that."

"I did not marry Chuck because of his penis," growled Sarah from her bed, annoyed that people would think she's that shallow. "I married him because he's the most amazing and caring guy in the world. His cock size was just a bonus," she added the last part with a grin, causing Chuck to blush a little.

Carina and Zondra merely snorted. "I'll bet," said Carina before she quickly engulfed Chuck's member without warning, causing Chuck to give a loud yelp of surprise as she began moving her mouth up and down on him. Zondra, who was not one to remain idle, went back to making out with Chuck, who moaned into his mouth with surprise when one of his hands reached around and grabbed her ass, the other making its way on top of Carina's head, gently going along with the movements her head made. While Carina's head was bobbing up and down on Chuck's cock, her hands worked on getting his pants fully off, pausing her blow job for a second to pull his boxers down, before returning to her task with no less enthusiasm.

Sarah propped herself on her elbows as she watched her two friends pleasure her husband. Most women would have been hesitant to basically give their husbands two other women to do whatever they wanted with, especially such attractive women like Zondra and Carina. Sarah however was not most women. She knew that Chuck wouldn't misinterpret this and see it as a free pass to screw any woman he took a fancy to and she especially knew that regardless of what happened in the next forty eight hours or how much Chuck enjoyed them, when those forty eight hours were up and Zondra and Carina left, he will go back to being her utterly devoted husband, with some very fond memories. She knew that 'giving' him two of her best friends could be viewed as extreme, but what else do you give the amazing man that was her husband. He had done and sacrificed so much, not just for their country, but for her happiness as well, when he was prepared to do whatever it took to help her after she lost her memories. Even if it meant cutting himself out of her life. Fortunately it didn't come to that as she was determined to find the woman Chuck fell in love with, and that also fell in love with him and by the time they reached their second wedding anniversary, she had regained most of her memories.

Sarah's reflection was interrupted by Zondra giving a loud gasp. Looking at the threesome happening before her, she saw that Carina was still on her knee sucking off Chuck, pausing every now and then to suck on his balls while continuously stroking him. She also notice that both of Chuck's hands were now on Zondra; one hand gently kneading her breast through the material of her corset, while the other hand had slipped down the front of her panties, and judging by the way Zondra was moaning, his fingers were working their magic on the brunette. "Oh fucking fuck," she cried as Chuck's wonderful hands worked wonders of her now dripping pussy.

"Enjoying that, are you," Sarah questioned knowingly.

"Fuck yea," came Zondra's reply.

"Doesn't look like you're trying hard enough honey," Sarah said to her husband, as rose an eyebrow in response. "She can still use words," was the elaboration that followed.

Chuck gave a short laugh. "You're right babe," he said, as he gave Zondra's nipple a light pinch through the cloth. "Guess I'll have to up my game then."

As Chuck began using more fingers to probe Zondra's womanhood, her moans became exponentially louder, until finally when Chuck pinched her nipple again while simultaneously pinching her clit, she came hard on the intruding hand. "Holy shit," Zondra panted. "I can't believe you fingered me to an orgasm. I'm not even naked for fuck's sake."

"Told you he was good," Sarah shot from the bed, eager to boast about her husband's sexual prowess. "You really shouldn't underestimate him."

"You sure got that right," Zondra responded as she looked down to Carina, who while continuing her blow job ignored the by play between the two other women. "Hey Carina, get your slut mouth off his cock."

Hearing her name, Carina took her mouth off of Chuck to glare at the brunette. "What, why the fuck would I do that," Carina almost screech, having enjoyed sucking on the man's flesh stick.

"Because I want him to fuck him, that's why," Zondra stated plainly, as if it were obvious.

"Woah hang on a minute," exclaimed the red head. "Why do you get first go at him? I'm the one who spent all this time getting him hard and I've known him longer."

"So what," the brunette shot back. "He just finger fucked me hard and now I need his cock in me dammit."

Carina's retort was cut off by the chuckling blonde from the bed. "Something funny there Walker," Zondra asked the laughing wife.

"Just remembering how much arm twisting I had to do to get you both here," Sarah smirked at the memory. "Both of you were so reluctant to do this for me, thinking it wouldn't be worth your time. Now you're fighting over him like two sluts in heat."

"Yea well you should have made a better pitch," Carina shot back at Sarah.

Sarah just smirked at her red haired friend. "Just for that, Zondra's going first."

"Oh come on," cried Carina, but Chuck was already pulling away from her and starting to undress Zondra.

Hurriedly pulling off Zondra's corset and throwing it to the side, Chuck showed nowhere near to same level of restraint with the rest of her clothes as he literally ripped off her panties, causing the brunette to shriek. "What'd you do that for," she cried.

"I was getting impatient," Chuck said simply as he picked Zondra up, startling her, before carrying her over to his desk. "Besides you were the one who said she needed my cock in her," he added as he began rubbing the tip of his dick up and down her wet slit, causing her to moan.

Zondra wasn't going to put up with any more teasing. Reaching down to grasp his member, she inserted the tip inside her, before wrapping her long tanned legs around Chuck's waist and pulling him towards her, causing his to slam completely into her pussy, making both brunettes moan. Chuck then placed his hands on her hips before he began moving in and out of Zondra, or at least as much as she would allow with her legs so tightly wrapping around him.

When Sarah asked her and Carina for this favour, Zondra was hesitant like Sarah had said. Sure Chuck was cute in a nerdy way, but she didn't really think he was going to be that great in the sack, at least not compared to some of her other conquests or marks. But Sarah was her best friend, and it was thanks to Chuck that they were back to being that way, so she figured she kind of owed him. Now she had a completely different view on the situation. She had been prepared to put on a considerable show so to fake her orgasms, but now as Chuck filled her with his throbbing member, she knew that there would be no faking involved, from anyone.

"Oh fuck," cried Zondra, as Chuck's hand moved to one of her breast which began roughly kneading it as he continued to pound her.

"Sounds like someone's enjoying themselves," Chuck groaned before he gave her nipple a light pinch.

"Oh fuck… goddammit… just shut up and… fuck me," she responded before she pulled his face to hers and started making out with him, the brunette man responding with equal gusto.

With Zondra still quite sensitive from her previous finger induced orgasm, it didn't take long for the movement of Chuck's large member to bring her to another climax. "Oh fuck Chuck… I'M CUMMING," she cried as she came over Chuck's cock.

"I'm gonna cum soon too," he said, her orgasming pussy clenching him tightly bringing him closer to the edge.

"Fucking do it," grunted his current partner as she tightened her legs around him. "Do it, cum inside me dammit."

With Zondra's leg wrapped tightly around his waist Chuck was given no choice but to spill his seed inside of her as his hands strongly gripped the sides of her hips. Zondra, still riding the high of her own orgasm plus the feeling of Chuck's release inside of her, once again grabbed Chuck's head and pulled him to another session of tonsil hockey as he remained still inside her.

For Sarah and Carina, the two of them had simply watched as Chuck Bartowski came inside their friend and brought her to a screaming orgasm while he did it. For the two voyeurs, all they could really see of the coupling was the back of Chuck moving in and out of Zondra who was completely obscured from view save for her legs which were crossed over behind Chuck's back. Even so, this image was still erotic enough for the two women to begin touching themselves as they listened to Zondra's screams of pleasure and Chuck's more subdued groans. When Zondra's legs finally opened and allowed Chuck to fully pull out of her, the two women were treated the view of a panting brunette woman as a small bit of semen escaped her pussy and dripped onto the desk.

Once Chuck had left Zondra's embrace he turned around to the sight of his skimpy clad wife with a hand down her panties while the other one was playing with her breast. Their eyes met and Chuck shot a goofy grin at his wife, which she returned with her own adoring smile. Just as he began moving towards the blonde, Carina, who had been sitting on the ground where Chuck and Zondra had left her and had been stimulating herself in similar manner as Sarah, quickly cut him off. "Oh no you don't Chuckie," she said, drawing his attention. "Walker can enjoy you whenever she wants, whereas I, you lovely guest, have limited time with you, so you need to tend to my needs first."

"Your needs?" said Chuck as he grinned at Carina's demands, noticing his wife was also smiling at her friend's antic. "I thought this was all a part of my gift, you know, for me?"

"That was before we discovered that monster you've been hiding," Carina said without missing a beat. "Now that we know about you're secret, this has become a gift for everyone, especially me. Now hold still," she exclaimed as latched her mouth onto Chuck's member again.

Chuck moaned as Carina began her second blow job, her tongue dancing around his manhood when she took him into her mouth. He had to admit, it was quite impressive how easily she had managed to take him into her mouth. Every other girl he had been with either said he was too big for them to do it, or required a fair amount of practice, Jill and Sarah being the only ones who had dated him long enough to get to that stage. Sarah had mastered it fairly quickly, but that was probably more from them trying to make up for two and a half years of sexual tension and missed opportunities in three days than anything else. Still, given Carina's attitude towards sex in general, he doubted that his was the first eight inch cock she's ever sucked, or even if he was the biggest she's ever had.

Chuck's musings were interrupted when Carina took her mouth off of his cock. "Damn Zondra," said the red head, still stroking Chuck. "I'd forgotten how good you tasted."

Chuck felt his dick twitch in Carina's hand as the brunette woman answered. "Shut up Carina," she growled, having recovered a bit from her coupling with the man of the house.

"Oh feels like someone got a little turned on by the mention of girl-on-girl," Carina smirked, ignoring Zondra's reply. "Your wife never tell you of her sordid past?"

"I've told him some things," Sarah replied for her husband. "Not everything, because neither of us wants to know every little detail of our past sex lives, but I've told him about how the CAT squad used to play, and I definitely told him about that time in Stockholm."

Carina felt Chuck twitch again at the mention of that famous night in Sweden's capital. "I'll bet you did," she snickered at the blonde before turning back to Chuck. "Well I think you hard enough for me to have some fun with, so sit on the bed so I can ride you."

Chuck gave a light laugh at her bluntness as she pushed him onto the bed and frantically removed her bra and panties. She then climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, as she grinded her wet slit against Chuck's throbbing member. "Oh yeah," Carina said with a sultry smirk. "I'm definitely gonna have some fun with this," as she plunged herself onto Chuck, causing the both of them to moan loudly.

As Sarah watched as Carina impaled herself on her husband's cock, she looked over to her other friend who was still sitting on the desk, watching Chuck and Carina in her post-coitus daze. Catching her eye, Sarah waved Zondra over to her. "Come here Zondra," she said huskily. "You have something that belongs to me."

Zondra looked somewhat confused at Sarah's words. "What the hell are you talking about," she asked roughly in response.

Sarah sighed. Zondra never really did get into the whole sexy banter thing like the others did, and after being fucked like she had by her husband, she was probably even less responsive to it. "You have my husband's cum inside you Zondra," Sarah said, smirking at the brunette woman, gesturing to the semen dribbling out of her womanhood. "And by virtue of being his wife, it belongs to me, so get over here."

Catching on quickly, Zondra returned her smirk as she got off the desk and walked over to where Sarah was on the bed. Not wasting any time, Zondra positioned her pussy over Sarah's face, before moving herself down to the blonde's crotch, pulling Sarah's panties aside as the two women began eating each other out. Sarah drove her tongue into her, devouring the load Chuck had deposited there before and enjoying the combination of her husband's and her friend's taste.

As Chuck sat on the edge of his marital bed, he was torn between which events to focus his attention on. To his right, his half naked wife was engaged in the classic sixty nine position with her completely naked friend, eating his semen from her while Zondra returned the favour, which was really hot. However, on his lap, he also had a smoking hot red head who was sliding up and down his pole like no tomorrow, moaning with every movement. Deciding to concentrate fully on the task in front of him, Chuck pulled his attention away from his wife and focused on pleasing Carina, grabbing her ass and helping her move on his cock and leaning forward to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Mmmm," moaned Carina as Chuck gently rolled her nipple between his teeth. "Oh that feels good. I love having my nipples played with."

Chuck grinned at her with her nipple between his lips as he pulled Carina down on him. Her hot pussy felt really good, gripping him like a hot vice made of velvet. Removing one of his hands from her ass, he brought it to her clit and began to toy with it just as his mouth was doing to her nipple, causing the red head's moans to become more frantic. "Oh god… right there… keep doing that," she cried.

Feeling her vagina tighten around him, Chuck took his lips off her breast for a moment. "You're about to cum aren't you," he asked, her answer being the wordless moans of pleasure as he gently pinched her clit before rubbing it again. "Better up my game then."

Removing the hand that was groping Carina's ass, Chuck brought it up to his mouth and sucked on the middle two fingers, tasting her sweat from her hips. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he slipped them inside her anus, causing the woman to gasp loudly at the intrusion. "Oh god yes," shrieked Carina, as Chuck began moving them in and out of her rectum to the same rhythm of his thrusts into her pussy. "Yes… gimme more, more… oh god… cum in me, please!"

The man of the house could feel her walls clenching his tightly, causing him to approach his second climax. Obeying her wish, Chuck added another finger into her ass, which caused Carina to cum with a loud shriek, her juices flowing like rapids onto his cock and lap. "Oh fucking hell," she moaned as the brunette man released his own orgasm inside of her. "Oh god… your cum feels so good… inside me… I feel so full."

As Chuck groaned loudly as he fired his seed into his current partner, he remembered what was happening next to them, and he diverted his eyes to check on Sarah and Zondra again. They still remained in the sixty nine with Zondra on top and both women seemed completely oblivious to anything else in the room, so engrossed with each other judging by the muffled moans coming from them. While Sarah was still nearing the blue negligee, Zondra had seemed to become annoyed with the matching panties which were now sitting in a heap on his pillow, apparently being flung there by the other brunette. Chuck watched as the brunette pleasured his wife with her tongue, her head making small movements as Zondra licked up and down Sarah's slit. Glancing to towards the other end of the women, the only thing of his wife that he could see were her pale hands kneading Zondra's ass check, the rest of her obstructed from view by the woman on top of her.

His attention was brought back to Carina when she grabbed his head and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Returning his hands to her ass, Chuck gently lifted Carina off of him, causing his drenched manhood to fall out, before lowering her back down onto his lap. "Aww what did you do that for," Carina moaned breathlessly after she broke the kiss, voicing her disappointment of Chuck removing himself from her.

Chuck simply shrugged. "Guess I'm just waiting for my wife to finish up," he said.

Carina rolled her eyes in mock disgust. "You guys are the biggest fucking saps you know that," she stated bluntly, smirking at the man she was sitting on. "Here you are, butt naked with a freshly fucked, hot ass red head on your lap, who not even a minute ago was begging for you to cum inside her, and all you can think of is the cunt you get fuck all the time."

The brunette man shrugged again, only with a bit more colour in his cheeks, thanks to Carina's language. "What can I say, gentlemen prefer blondes," he responded, causing Carina to chuckle. His face then shifts to an uncharacteristic smirk, all signs of embarrassment gone. "But seeing as you're still eager, how about you help me get ready for her?"

The DEA agent chuckled again. "Well look at the balls on you," she said, smirking as she got off of his lap and onto her knees. "First you get your dick messy by making a girl cum on it, and then you have the nerve to ask you to suck you clean so you can be ready to fuck your wife."

Despite her comments, Carina brought her mouth onto Chuck's cock, licking it like a lollypop and enjoying the taste created by the combination of their juices as well as the hint of favour left behind from his romp with Zondra. She then lined up him up with her mouth, kissing and sucking on the tip for a moment, before sliding her mouth all the way down until she reached the base of his penis. Chuck groaned at Carina's deep throating, enjoying for the third time that night the feeling of her mouth blowing him as she cleaned off the evidence of their coupling.

His musing was interrupted as he heard his wife screaming in pleasure as her brunette friend brought her to a powerful orgasm, drenching Zondra's face with her juices. "Enjoying yourself there honey," he questioned, grinning at the sight of the two women.

Sarah roughly rolled Zondra off of her, much to the brunette's annoyance, to look at her husband as she addressed him. "No more than you are," she said, gesturing to the head of silky red hair moving up and down his manhood. "God I'd forgotten what a cock hungry slut she could be."

Said woman paused her tasked for a moment to provide her usual snark. "Careful Walker," Carina taunted as she wave Chuck's shaft around. "Your darling husband wants to be clean for you, but if you're just going to be rude, then I may just decide to take my time."

Sarah merely laughed at her friend's taunts. "I doubt that Chuck would let you once he finds out what my next gift is," she said jovially.

"Another gift Sarah," Chuck questioned. "You really didn't have to do that, trust me; this gift is more than enough."

"Is it a bad thing that I want to shower my wonderful husband with gifts, to make him realise how truly fantastic he is," she replied as she adopted a pouty look on her face.

"Careful there Walker," Zondra said, cutting off Chuck before he could respond. "Give him too many compliments and he might start getting a big head."

Carina grinned at the man she was kneeling in front of. "That's not exactly a bad thing," she said, stroking Chuck's now cleaned cock. "As long as it's the right head getting big."

Zondra groaned at the pun while Sarah simply laughed. "You basically gave that one to her," she said to the grumbling brunette before turning her attention back to her husband. "And yes Chuck, I know that I don't need to give you any more gifts, but this is something I want to give you."

With that said, Sarah got off of her back and turned herself around so she was facing the bed head on her hands and knees. Wiggling her ass in the air, she turned her head to meet Chuck's eyes. "Care to guess what your gift is?" she questioned, grinning at the stunned looked that adorned the faces of the other occupants of the room.

"Seriously," exclaimed Carina, looking in almost awe. "You're going to try and take that monster in your ass?"

Sarah nodded, chuckling at her friend. "Yep, I think he deserves to go where no man has gone before, don't you?" she replied before reaching over to the table and grabbing the jar of lubricant. Throwing the jar to Chuck and then continued. "Chuck, drop the slut and come fuck your wife."

Chuck, needing no further invitation, unceremoniously pushed Carina off of him and onto the floor, causing the red head to loudly voice her displeasure. Paying no attention to the disgruntled agent, Chuck knelt behind his wife and applied a generous amount of lubricant to both his member and her anus. Once he felt that both were slick enough, he pressed two of his fingers into her rear, sliding them in easily despite the tightness. "You sure about this babe," he asked as his wife moaned at the intrusion. "I mean this feels really tight and this is just my fingers."

Sarah smiled at her husband's sweet nature. "I'm sure Chuck," she said before turning her head back to the bed head. "I want this and you deserve it, so hurry up and fuck my ass."

The brunette man gave a light chuckle as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slowly pushing the tip into her asshole. Upon hearing his wife moan loudly, Chuck paused. "You sure," he repeated, unwilling to hurt his wife.

"Yes," said Sarah, though somewhat more strained than before. "Just go slow."

Placing his hands on her hips, Chuck continued to push his dick in his wife's ass, pausing every time she grunted to make sure she was alright. Finally after having enough of his hesitation, Sarah began pushing her hips backwards, forcing her husband to slide in quicker. "Oh god I feel so full," she groaned, her husband's cock in as far as it would go.

"Do you want me to pull out," Chuck asked, immensely enjoying his wife's ass squeezing him, but not at her expense.

"Fuck no," Sarah replied. "Just give me a minute to adjust."

Remaining still for several minutes, Chuck painstakingly waited for the blonde to give the go ahead. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sarah began moving her hips. "Fuck me Chuck," she said in sultry voice. "Fuck my ass hard."

Grinning like a maniac, Chuck obeyed her command and began to pick up speed, pulling in and out of his wife's ass quickly. Easily the tightest hole he'd been in tonight, he admired Sarah's shapely ass as he continued to saw in and out of it, her ass cheeks giving a slight jiggle every time he thrust forward. The feeling of her ass gripping his hard cock was incredible, and judging by the noise his wife was making, she was loving the way he was stretching her. "Oh god, baby oh god… don't stop, please don't stop," she pleaded as she began fingering her womanhood, her fingers and hips matching the rhythm of Chuck's pounding.

"Damn, your ass is tight," he moaned loudly. Despite having already cum twice in her hot friends, fucking his wife's virgin asshole as they watched was quickly bringing Chuck to another orgasm. Wanting to make sure that Sarah came before him, he leaned forward and moved his hands to her breasts where he began groping them and pinching her erect nipples.

"Oh god, Chuck… I'm almost there… keep going," Sarah cried as Chuck's ministrations pushed her closer to the edge, before finally setting off one of the most powerful orgasm she ever had. "Oh god baby I'm cumming," she screamed, her juices gushing from her pussy, drenching her hand and the bed beneath them.

With his wife achieving her climax it wasn't long before Chuck followed suit, her ass squeezing his cock tighter as she came. "Shit I'm going to cum soon as well," he said, courteously warning his wife of his impeding orgasm.

"In my ass," she replied, somewhat dazed as she came down from her orgasmic high. "I want to feel your cum in my ass."

With a loud grunt, Chuck grabbed his wife's hips and slammed her hard, pushing his dick as far into her as possible, before releasing a torrent of cum into her ass, causing Sarah to groan at the feeling of his semen pouring into her bowels. Having already came twice before, it didn't take long for Chuck to finish emptying his balls before falling backwards in exhaustion, his cock slipping out of Sarah with a loud plop. As he sat on the bed, he admired his handiwork, staring at his wife's gorgeous and now well fucked ass, his cum sliding out of her asshole.

Sarah rolled over off of her hands and knees and onto her back, staring at her husband for several minutes with a glazed expression, who meet her gaze before he closed the distance between them and kiss her lips tenderly, a kiss she gladly returned. Their kiss was eventually interrupted by a sharp gasp which drew their attention to Carina and Zondra, who had gotten bored with watching Chuck and Sarah and had decided to take matters into their own hands and other appendages. Carina was currently sitting on Chuck's chair, which he had kicked aside when he had placed Zondra on the desk, with her legs on top of the brunette woman's shoulders as she ate the red head's pussy with great enthusiasm while on her knees. Neither woman gave any notice to their hosts, to engrossed in each other to pay them any attention. Sarah smiled at their obliviousness and leaned to Chuck's ear. "I think Zondra's ready for another fucking, sweetie," she whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine at the feeling of her hot breathe on his ear.

"I think you're making promises my body can't deliver," Chuck replied, somewhat shocked that his wife was expecting to keep performing after three orgasms. "While the spirit is willing, I don't think my body can keep going."

Sarah merely gave him a cheeky grin and leaned over to her bedside table and pulled out a small box. "I know," she said, smiling at him as she handed him the box. "That's why I bought you this. You're never going to get a weekend like this ever again so I wanted you to get your money's worth. So to speak."

Chuck looked at the box she handed him that realised it was a box of Viagra. "Well this will help for now, but I don't see how it's going to last for the whole weekend," he said, opening the box and taking one of the pills into his mouth.

"That's why I bought twenty boxes," Sarah said giggling at Chuck's shocked expression as he swallowed the blue pill. "And I'll be very disappointed if there's any left by Monday so get to it."

Chuck shot a goofy grin at his wife before getting off their bed and making his way behind Zondra, who only became aware of his presence when he slipped his now revived member into her dripping pussy and moaned loudly at the new development. Carina, who didn't like being neglected for any reason, pushed Zondra's head back into her crotch and demanded that she keep going. As all of this was going on, Sarah just laid back on her back and propped herself on one elbow as she watched as her wonderful husband and two of her best friends fuck each other, smiling to herself at a job well done.

* * *

Chuck was awakened on Monday morning by the early morning sunlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains. Feeling the usual sensation of weight on his left side, he noticed that his naked wife was using his chest as a pillow, his arm wrapped firmly around her. Smiling at her sleeping visage, Chuck couldn't but wonder if the weekend had just been a very incredible and very vivid dream. Upon seeing the empty Viagra boxes on Sarah's bedside table however, confirmed that his wife had indeed 'given' her friends to him for their anniversary.

Looking up at the ceiling, Chuck couldn't help but think back to some of their escapades over the last two days. Such as how during their first night, after they had decided to get some rest, he had gone into the kitchen for some water and had ran into a naked Zondra, who had also been getting a drink, to which he then picked her up and proceeded to fuck her against the fridge. Or when he had decided to take a shower, and Carina had insisted that she join him, turning what was supposed to be a five minute shower into a vigorous twenty. Perhaps his favourite memory was Sunday morning, when he had made pancakes for the ladies and while Zondra and Carina were eating theirs, he had bent Sarah over the dining table and screwed her right in from of them. After all the sex he had had over the last two days all over the apartment, Chuck was pretty sure that there wasn't a single spot he could look at within their home that wouldn't remind him of something that happened his weekend.

Chuck's musings were interrupted by the soft moaning of his wife gently coming into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, adjusting to the morning light, before settling on her husband, who she noticed was already awake. "Good morning," she said, before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log that did nothing but have sex over the weekend," Chuck responded with his usual goofy grin. Sarah had wisely predicted that after their weekend of debauchery that they would need at least one day to recover, so she had called Morgan and Casey and told them that they wouldn't be coming into work today.

Sarah laughed at his answer. "Should I even bother asking if you enjoyed your gift then?" she mockingly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet I enjoyed it," Chuck said, kissing the top of her head. "Honesty Sarah, at the risk of sounding like a typical male, you are, without a doubt, the best wife in the universe. How many men can say they got a weekend of sexual depravity for their incredibly hot blonde wife?"

"I'm glad," she said honestly. "Because you know I have another gift for you."

Chuck was almost flabbergasted. "Another gift, Sarah?" he exclaimed. "Seriously after this weekend I think you're in the clear for the next three years of anniversaries, birthdays and Christmas'."

"Only the next three?" she said, giggling at his expression, before getting back on topic. "You're going to like this gift trust me. Look in the top draw."

Using his free arm, Chuck reached over draw in question and opened it to find a small piece of white plastic that he was very familiar with, having seen plenty of them over the last three years they had been trying to get Sarah pregnant. This one however was slightly different. "Y-y-you're pre-pregnant," Chuck stammered, looking at his wife with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

Sarah nodded. "Happy anniversary darling and congratulations daddy," she said smiling brightly at him.

Not even industrial grade cleaner would wipe the smile off of Chuck's face. They had been considering children pretty much since the comment about kids as super heroes from Chuck's wedding vowels but it had only been during the last three years that they had been actively trying. But even after they both got tested and had researched all the ins and outs of getting pregnant, they still couldn't seem to conceive, at least until now. "You're pregnant," Chuck repeated, joy emanating from his voice as he hugged her closer to him. "You probably should have told me sooner."

Sarah shook her head. "I did the test on Friday and by that time Carina and Zondra were already here," she explained to her husband, pressing her body against his. "If I had told you on Friday when you got home, you wouldn't have been able to think about anything else, even with three naked women to tend to you. I mean look at you now. You've known for less than a minute and you've already forgotten about the weekend. You're wonderful like that, but I really did want you to enjoy you're gift."

Chuck merely grinned at his wife. "Yea you're probably right," he said as he brought his hand to her stomach, lovingly stroking it, causing Sarah to smile. "I love you," he added, directly it both at Sarah and their unborn child.

Placing her hand on top of Chuck's she simply replied "And we love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
